tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Reef
The Reef is unlocked by exploring Bramble. * You can build Effigy. |image = Reef.png |Food Cost = |Survivors = None|Special Parts = Crystal, Palisade|parts food cost = |parts time = 30min|Locations = Sea by building a boat}} Severed Boar Head * In a ditch you find a severed boar head impaled on a sharp stick. * * It is enveloped by a huge cloud of flies. Some survivors are weirdly mesmerized by the grizzly sight. * to it * Ignore: It is a sign, you are certain, a warning sign. So you better leave it be. <--Okay Talk to it * You can't resist the stinking lump of meat and approach it. * What do you say? * Pray * Oink * Wish Oink * The head stares silently through you. It doesn't look too amused by your lack of disrespect for it. You soon lose interest with the head and go continue your journey. Pray * (You can build Effigy by choosing this option) * You guess the head is a totem of the natives of this island. There should be nothing wrong with saying a prayer for good luck, right? * You don't feel any different after the prayer. You continue on your journey. * (Later in the game) * Survivors can't stop talking about the boar head. The power of the shrine must have touched them. Some even go as far as to suggest to build such a grizzly shrine back in you camp. For... good luck. Will you consider the idea? ** Sure: The survivors are deligthed! The next boar head you find will go on a pike! You can build Effigy (Reduces max by 40, but increases all skills by +20). The power of this terrible shrine comes at a cost. If you decide on building it, the max of your survivors will be lowered. Dark god need sacrifice, after all. <--Okay ** a chance: You will have none of it. The survivors are confused. Why not? Do you have problems with worship of dark gods? Are you just not religious? Or do you think a severed boar head is just a health issue? ***gods: Will you renounce your faith to the dark gods? You did pray to them before, maybe this will be bad luck down the road. Renounce Let's hope this won't anger ayone. <--Okay ***'religious': ****''(If you allowed the survivors to build a totem)'' Really? But you did allow your survivors to build a totem to the gods, right? Yep Well okay then! You allow the construction of the Effigy. The survivors are deligthed! The next boar head you find will go on a pike! You can build Effigy. The power of this terrible shrine comes at a cost. If you decide on building it, the max of your survivors will be lowered. Dark god need sacrifice, after all. <--Okay ****''(If you didn't allow it)'' That's true. You did, after all, refuse to build a totem to the gods. Yep Well okay then! No shrines to the dark gods then! <--Okay ***risk: You point out the health risks such a shrine could create. Reluctantly, the survivors agree and drop the matter. Good work. <--Okay 'Wish' *Wealth *Power *Wisdom *Before your eyes the pig head is vaporized in a ball of smoke Whoa *Out of the noxious smoke cloud a chest appears *You get Chest. Wealth * Open: Greedily you open the chest. You get Gold nuggets (+10 , 70 , 2 s).' '''Back at home this would worth millions, but here on a deserted island, thery are just small lumps of metal. Sad * 'Leave:' You resist the temptation of wealth. You will find riches on your own, of that you are certain. '''Survivors get +2 .' Power * Open: Greedily you open the chest. You get a Battery (heals +2 ). Back at home this would be useful. Here ut is only goof for a smal jolt of energy. Sad It there is a moral to the story, you fall to see it. You pocket the battery you got out of the deal and are on your way. *'Leave:' You resist the temptation of power. You will find your own inner power, of that you are certain. Survivors get +2 . Wisdom * Open: Greedily you open the chest. You get a Book (+10 ). This is a work on practical jokes you can pull in an office environment. Here on the island it is next to useless. Sad If there is a moral to the story, you fail to see it. You pocket the book you got out of the deal and are on your way. * Leave: You resist the temptation of false wisdom. Wisdom must be earned, of that you are certain. Survivors get +2 . Build a Boat * You climb the reef to get a view of the southern coast beneath. * Coast * The reef is full of jagged rocks, but there is a small opening bare of any dangerous obstacles. * Currents * You observe the currents for a while. After they hit the island, they form a regular highway back into the open sea. * Waves * The waves crash into the rocks with great force but at an angle. They are bounced back into the open sea with almost equal forces. * Interesting * You could use these cliffs as a launching port for a boat or ship, if you would be inclined to build one. * TIP: Build the boat so you will be able to explore the ocean around Tinker Island. * Building the boat will unlock Sea. Volcano * A deafening explosion sweeps you off your feet...Boom * It takes a while until you regain your senses. After some time you manage to stand up. You ache all over. Ouch * You look around to see what caused the explosion. Your fears are confirmed. * * It's the volcano. It has erupted. Now a huge pillar of smoke and ashes is rising from the crater. Lava is spilling from the volcano's maw into the ocean. Where the molten stone meets the bay's waters a violent hissing can be heard. Evaporated water clouds the area in a white mist. It is a terrible demonstration of the element's powers. It is a humbling experience. * Survivors get -1 to all skills. Continue * This must have been just the beginning of the volcano's activity. If the eruption escalates, the whole island will be cut in half, maybe consumed by the cataclysm entirely. Dear * Time is of the essence. You must hasten your progress. Find out the mystery of the island and find a way to escape. * Doing My Best Special parts Category:Locations